memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
Patterns of Interference
|pages = |ISBN = |date = December 9, 2165—March 18, 2166 |stardate = }} Patterns of Interference is the fifth novel in the Rise of the Federation series by Christopher L. Bennett, and was released in August of 2017. Description :The saga of the ''Star Trek: Enterprise TV series continues with this thrilling original novel!'' :The time has come to act. Following the destructive consequences of the Ware crisis, Admiral Jonathan Archer and Section 31 agent Trip Tucker both attempt to change their institutions to prevent further such tragedies. Archer pushes for a Starfleet directive of non-interference, but he faces opposition from allies within the fleet and unwelcome support from adversaries who wish to drive the Federation into complete isolationism. Meanwhile, Tucker plays a dangerous game against the corrupt leaders of Section 31, hoping to bring down their conspiracy once and for all. But is he willing to jeopardize Archer's efforts—and perhaps the fate of an entire world—in order to win? Summary Archer's advocating of a non-interference policy is disrupted by a broadcast from Tony Ruiz showing that Maltuvis' atrocities have become more extreme, including the systematic total destruction of an opposing city. Archer is forced to agree with Shran that interference is needed and sh'Mirrin decides to send in the Essex crew as military advisors. Since Caroline Paris, who has just started a relationship with Reed, is still on Earth, Archer promotes her to captain of the under-construction . Tucker tries to convince Harris, who he and his friends are convinced founded Section 31, to sabotage the mission on Sauria in order to force through the non-intervention directive. However, Harris reveals that the Orion Sisters are already sabotaging it. Tucker decides to try and frame Section 31 for involvement and asks Devna to assist him. Maras tells her to go along with it, and make sure the blame falls on D'Nesh. Meanwhile, the Endeavour is requested by the crew of a cargo ship, the Verne, to mediate after they find a group of independently mobile trees which show signs of intelligence could be harvested for medical supplies...but may also be sentient. When their investigation causes the cargo ship crew to become impatient, one of them tries to force the issue by firing on the trees only to start a forest fire. The trees' actions in extinguishing it and caring for their dead create enough doubt to halt the harvesting. During the mission, Sato experiences an attraction to scientist Farid Najafi but emerges with her feelings for Takashi Kimura intact. Tucker and Devna travel to Sauria and finds the Orions are using Garos, who is acting as an arms dealer, to sabotage a planned raid on a ship-building factory. Tucker tries to convince Garos to help them but he instead betrays him and Ruiz to Maltuvis. They escape and learn the factory has an anti-matter reactor: Destroying it will cause a disaster which the Federation will be blamed for. Tucker decides to kill Garos to prevent the raid and Ruiz is ultimately killed helping him get back to camp. However, he finds that Garos and Devna have already revealed the existence of the reactor to the Essex crew and called off the raid. The fact that Maltuvis has accepted alien help and endangered the population is exposed to the world. Maltuvis responds by blaming Harrad-Sar and publicly executing him...then strikes a new deal with V'Las. After hearing full details of the destruction of the Partnership from his daughter and Kirk, Marcus Williams admits to Archer that he has been spying for Section 31. He makes a statement that opens an investigation into the organization (without exposing it): Many agents are arrested but Harris and his inner circle disappear. Williams resigns and Archer makes Reed his new aide, with Paris replacing him as captain of the USS Pioneer. Harris abducts Tucker and Devna and tells them there is a higher level to Section 31 that will ultimately re-emerge, but for now all of them are liabilities. He blows up his ship, killing himself and all the Section 31 inner circle, but Tucker beams himself and Devna to a ship provided by Akharin, content to let everyone think they are dead for now. The non-interference directive remains unresolved and Shran, on learning Porthos is dying, elects to postpone the final debate and join Archer in looking after him in his last hours. References Characters ; :Elizabeth Cutler • Phlox • Hoshi Sato • T'Pol ; :Bodor chim Grev • Samuel Abraham Kirk • Therese Liao • Travis Mayweather • Katrina Ndiaye • Malcolm Reed • Reynaldo Sangupta • Regina Tallarico • Kivei Tizahr • Valeria Williams ; :Miguel Avila • Alvaro Coelho • Morgan Kelly • Jamala Mahendra • Melissa Moy • Steven Mullen • Roget • Bryce Shumar ; :Alec Castellano • Maya Castellano • Farid Najafi • Zang Liwei ; :Jonathan Archer • Matthew Harris • Karim • Caroline Paris • • Thy'lek Shran • Charles Tucker III (Philip Collier • Victor Lund • Albert Sims) • Marcus Williams Ahn Chung-hee • Mov chim Flar • Samuel Gardner • Janelle Kelly • Uttan Narsu • Alexis Osman • Argonne Paris • James Paris • Tinh Hoc Phuong • Resthenar sh'Prenni • Parvati Rao • T'Viri • Uraei • Zenohr ; :Danica Erickson • Percival Kimbridge • Takashi Kimura • Antonio Ruiz • Nasrin Sloane Olivia Akomo • Gannet Brooks • Zefram Cochrane • Flint (Akharin) • Melina • Muhammed • James Paris Jr. • Taylor Paris • Miguel Salazar • Mitsuki Sato • William Shakespeare • Albert Tucker • Elizabeth Tucker ; :D'Nesh • Devna (Elevia) • Maras • Navaar • Harrad-Sar • Parrec-Sut ; :K’vizhano • Kohekla • • Moxat • Nekze • Porsalis ; :Coraniach • Dular Garos • Vinithnel sh'Mirrin • Porthos • Kishkik Sajithen • Soval • Tanag • V'Las • James Bond • Santa Claus • Daniels • Tobin Dax • Khorkal • Klaang • Felix Leiter • Merlin • Min glasch Noar • • Pelia • Uraei • Vaneel • Urwen Zeheri Starships and vehicles : ( ) • ( ) • (Starliner) • ( ) • houseboat • • laundry truck • • ( ) • Saurian orbital ship • Shuttlepod One (OTV type K42) • skimmer • speeder • ( ) ( ) • ( ) • inspection pod • • ( ) • Phoenix • riverboat • • space plane • • ( ) • ( ) Locations :drydock • Dunsinane (Birnam/GJ 1045 I) • Earth (602 Club; Oakland; Sausalito; Starfleet Headquarters, San Francisco, California • Arc de Triomphe; Axe historique; Champs-Élysées; Palais de la Concorde, Paris • Mount Whitney, Sierra Nevada • Sapporo, Hokkaido, Japan) • GJ 1045 system • Lambda Serpentis (Stameris/Lambda Serpentis VII) • • Psi Serpentis • Sauria (Basilic Palace, M’Tezir • Akleyro; Vasakleyro river, Lyaksti) 4 Vesta • Alpha Arietis • Alpha Centauri III • Alpha Centauri VII • Altair VI • Ardan IV • Andoria • Beta Rigel (Rigel V) • Dakala • Delta IV • Deneb Kaitos • Denobula • Earth (Amazon Basin • Brazil • Cuba • Hong Kong • Kyoto • Middle East • Munich • Toronto) • Etrafso • Kandari sector • Lorillia • Maluria (Malur) • Mars • Mercury • Neptune • P’Jem • Pheniot V • Rastish (Oceantop City) • Sauria (Chonaksti • M'Tezir One • R'Ganik • Tai'sheku • Veranith) • Starbase 12 • Tenebia • Vega IX • Races and cultures :Andorian • Denobulan • dryad • Human (American • Asian • Brazilian • Caucasian • Cuban • Norteamericano • space boomer) • Malurian • Orion • Rigelian (Chelon • Jelna • Zami) • Saurian • Tellarite • Vulcan Balduk • cloud whale • Deltan • Draylaxian • • Ferengi • Human (Greek) • Hurraait • Ithenite • Klingon • Kreetassan • Krutuvub • Kyraw • Lorillian • Menaik • Monsof • Nausicaan • Romulan • Saurian (Narpran) • Sris'si • Tesnian • Trill • Vanotli • Vertian • Vissian • Ware • Wraith • Xindi-Reptilian • Xyrillian States and organizations :Clear Light • Council of the United Federation of Planets • Earth Cargo Service • European Alliance • Federation Starfleet (United Earth Space Probe Agency) • Global League • Maltuvian Armada • Maltuvian Empire • Orion Syndicate • Raldul alignment • Section 31 • Smithsonian Orbital Annex • United Earth • United Federation of Planets • United States of America • Untainted Abramson Industries • Earth Security Agency • Experimental Coleopteric Vehicle program • Federation Department of Justice • Federation Security Agency • First Families of Rigel • Grennex Aerospace • Judge Advocate General • Klingon Empire • Lyaksti Empire • Nazi • Partnership of Civilizations • Rigelian Defense Force • Rigelian Trade Commission • Romulan Star Empire • Royal Navy • Sol System Information Network • Soviet Bloc • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Security • Starfleet Intelligence • United Earth Starfleet • Vulcan High Command • Ware task force • Warp Five program Ranks and titles :actor • admiral • agent • aide • armory officer • Basileus • biologist • captain • Chancellor of the High Council of the Klingon Empire • chef • chief engineer • chief of staff • chief slave • commander • commanding officer • communications officer • councillor • dictator • diplomat • doctor • drill sergeant • • engineer • ensign • Federation Commissioner of Defense • Federation Commissioner of Diplomatic Affairs • first officer • flight controller • guard • • journalist • lieutenant • lieutenant commander • masksmith • mining engineer • pilot • pirate • Presider • presider-in-exile • principal • professor • science officer • scientist • sector commander • security chief • smuggler • soldier • spy • supervisor • traitor • vegetarian • veterinarian • warp engineer • whaler Science and technology :algorithm • aluminum • animal • antideuterium • antimatter • antimatter bottle • antimatter generator • antiparticle • antipodal orbit • arm • asteroid • atmosphere • automatic content blocker • biochemistry • biograft • bioluminescence • biometrics • bolide • brain (frontal lobe • nictitating membrane • parietal lobe) • Bussard collector • carbon dioxide • carbon fiber • carnivore • catatonia • circulatory system • claustrophobia • climate • cognitive therapy • communications • communicator • computer • coronal mass ejection • cosmic background radiation • • data slate • database • deflector shield • dendriform • depression • deuterium • digestive acid • dilithium • dilithium articulation frame • disruptor • DNA • ecology • ecosystem • electrocution • electrolytic bath • electromagnetic broadcast • empathy • enviropod • • extinguisher • first generation warp drive • forensics • furnace • gamma radiation • gas • global information network • gravity • gun • habitable zone • hallucination • heated roller • herbivore • hydrogen • imager • immunity system • inertial reduction field • infrared • insect • ion trail • Jovian • kidney • life support • light-year • lung • M4 star • magnetic field • magnifier scope • mammalian • medicine • micro fusion drive • muon • myophilic organism • night scope • night vision • nocturnality • nuclear weapon • osteopenia brace • oxidation oven • oxygen • oxygen mask • parsec • phase pistol • phase rifle • pheromone • photonic torpedo • photosynthesis • physical therapy • pituitary gland • plague • plasma beam • plasma cannon • plutonium fission bomb • polarized hull plating • porous filtration layer • prosthesis • protein resequencer • quantum charge reversal system • radiation • radioisotope • rain • red dwarf • reptilian • rocket propulsion • rogue planet • root • salve • satellite • scanner • second generation warp drive • sensor • solar power • spectroanalysis • stellar flare • steel • subspace • superterrestrial planet • tectonics • telepathy • tentacle • time travel • toroidal brain • translation matrix • transporter • ultritium bomb • universal translator • vibration dampener • volcanic gas • warp coil • Warp drive • warp five engine • warp nacelle • warp reactor • X-ray laser Dates and events :3834 BC • 2002 • 2147 • 2149 • 2150 • 2151 • 2152 • 2154 • 2157 • 2161 • 2163 • 2164 • 2130s • 19th century • 20th century • 21st century • April • calendar • December • Earth-Romulan War (Battle of Cheron • Battle of Tenebia) • Evacuation of Ardan IV • Stone Age • Third Oceanic War • Vertian crisis • Ware crisis (Evacuation of Rastish) • winter • Xindi crisis Other references :The Adventures of Captain Proton • American football • anaconda • Andorian genders • arroyo • asparagus • assassination • Babel Conference • bamboo • barbecue • beagle • beaver • bird • blackmail • Bollywood • book • boulder • bracelet • bulkhead • cabochon • Calrissian chameleon • camp • canopy • captain's oath • cargo bay • cartoon • Casablanca • censorship • cheese • chess • • coffee • copse • corn • cotton • crustacean • culture • curry • dam • democracy • deportation • destruct protocol • dictatorship • diplomacy • duty shift • Earth Starfleet uniform • economy • elders' grove • embargo • execution • factory • fascism • finch • firewall • first contact • Flash Gordon • flask • freedom of the press • funeral • furo • gas chamber • gisjacheh • government-in-exile • grass • guerrilla campaign • Hail Mary • hangar • harem • The Harris Conspiracy • hatch • holy war • hospital • hotel • hurricane • IDIC • indictment • interrogation • journalism • knife • kodama • konyoku • landing party • language • laundry bin • law • lizard • malt liquor • marriage • mascot • medal • mining colony • ministerial conference • moantar • monarchy • monastery • monsoon • mountain • movie • Munich Christmas Market • museum • nest • nursery • ocean • onsen • orgy • parade • park • Permanent Embargo on Technology Transfers to Immature Civilizations Act • politics • press • Prime Directive • prison • propaganda • protest • pterosaur • pulp magazine • rainforest • rally • registration • reservoir • Rigelian genders • robe • Roman alphabet • rope bridge • safety harness • sanction • Sapporo White Illumination • Saurian brandy • school • science lab • seed • sentient error • sexuality • ship factory • shuttlebay • The Singing Swords of S'harien • skydiving • slave market • slavery • smuggling • sombrero • Spanish language • spore • sprite • Starfleet Charter • Starfleet uniform (2160s) • steel cable • sunglasses • sylph • tennis • terrorism • torture • trade • trade outpost • training drill • treason • tree • tribe • umbrella • vegetable • warrant • water • waterfall • watering hole • wedding • whale • xenophobia Appendices Images patternsofInterferenceCvr.jpg|Cover image. tripRotFPoI.jpg|Trip Tucker. Connections Timeline Chronology This novel covers the period from December 9 of 2165 to March 18 of 2166. Production history References External links * * Author's Annotations category:eNT novels